Market Crashers
Market Crashers (StreetPass Trader in PAL regions) is a fast thinking game developed by Good-Feel as a part of the StreetPass Mii Plaza. It released in the 5.0 update alongside 4 other games. The player can choose this or Slot Car Rivals as a free game before purchasing the others. In this game, the player tries to make the most profit off the stock market by buying low and selling high. Gameplay Market Crashers is a fast-pace decision making game. The player follows the price of stocks as analysts tell the player if the stock price is going to rise or fall. The player can buy up to 10 shares at a time. The player buys with the A button and sells with the Y button and can also use those buttons along with the touch screen at the same time and increase their selling rate or buying rate. Sometimes, an analyst will say that there is big news, this could either be a big drop or rise. The goal is to earn massive amounts of money: the first goal is 10 million, the second goal is 100 million which earns the player a golden statue in the Rooftop and the third goal is 10 billion, which earns the player a giant 24 karat golden statue that replaces the former. Players can also buy merchandise from the 2 in game companies. This merchandise can affect news reports during trading. Merchandise comes out during the course of trading, and when it does, a big rise in the price of that company's stock follows. Each company has 5 associated merchandise items. Companies Piece-By-Piece Deliveries (Puzzle Swap) *Seeker's Backpack - Reward for achieving Ace Trader *Souvenir Tile - 500 thousand *All-Seasons Art Piece - 2.2 million *Cuddly Bird - 6.3 million *Golden Backpack - 10 million Kingfinder Studios '(Find Mii) *Trusty Sword - Reward for achieving Ace Trader *Dependable Shield - 500 thousand *Treasure Chest - 3 million *Cuddly Ghost - 6.5 million * Gilded Sword - 10 million '''Leisura Aerospace '(Mii Force) *Planetary Patrol Pod - Reward for achieving Ace Trader *Pod Fighter - 1 million *Space Pirate & Lackey - 3.2 million *Mustachioed Robot Captain - 12.8 million *Golden Planetary Patrol Pod - 33 million '''Sparkleseed Landscaping (Flower Town) *Tin Watering Can - Reward for achieving Ace Trader *Gardening Goods - 3 million *Ornate Planters - 6 million *Gardening Buddy Figure - 14 million *Golden Watering Can - 37 million Conquest Construction (Warrior's Way) *Model Castle Set - Reward for achieving Ace Trader *Toy Soldiers - 5 million *Evil Emperor Figure - 15 million *Butler Figure - 40 million *Golden Model Castle Set - 70 million Arzodius Research Labs (Monster Manor) *Rusty Blaster - Reward for achieving Ace Trader *Escape Kit - 18 million *Ghost Buddies - 32 million *Assistant Super-Sleuth Figure - 60 million *Gold Blaster - 100 million Poseidon Island Fishieries (Ultimate Angler) - unlocked at 100 million *Catch-O-Plenty 2,000 - Reward for achieving Ace Trader *Angelfish Bath Toy - 180 million *Model Cruiser - 620 million *Fishing Buddy Figure - 2,200 million *Golden Shachihoko Rod - 5,000 million Hobbiville Pharma (Battleground Z) - unlocked at 100 million *Zombie Vaccine - Reward for achieving Ace Trader *Maximum Moxie Serum - 240 million *Zombie Short Stack - 760 million *Science Buddy Figure - 2,800 million *Golden Zombie Vaccine - 5,200 million Reception Trivia *The name of the stockbroker, Wallace Street, is taken from the street where the New York Stock Exchange is located, Wall Street. *The names of the companies listed are based off the games that the player can purchase in StreetPass Mii Plaza. **''Piece by Piece Deliveries: Puzzle Swap **Kingfinder Studios: Find Mii and Find Mii II **Leisura Aerospace: Mii Force and Mii Trek **Sparkleseed Landscaping: Flower Town **Conquest Construction: Warrior's Way **Arzodious Research Labs: Monster Manor **Posideon Island Fisheries: Ultimate Angler **Hobbiville Pharma: Battleground Z **''Missing: Ninja Launcher, Feed Mii, and Slot Car Rivals'' See also *''Slot Car Rivals'' *''Feed Mii'' *''Ninja Launcher'' *''Mii Trek'' Category:2016 video games Category:StreetPass Mii Plaza Category:Good-Feel games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo 3DS games